


Enter, Player 2

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Som.va - Fandom
Genre: F/F, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Hana slammed the phone icon and called the number. A pickup in one ring. "Dammit, you scared the hell out of me!""Sorry." came that smooth as caramel voice that, even now, made her shiver in such a good way. "Just wanted to check in on you. I want my gamer girl.""Ugh, don't be gross."





	Enter, Player 2

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for MagicalGirlPanda, bless her soul. May she enjoy this deliciously hot mess~

Hana kept an ear out. Trained gamer senses letting her focus on just outside her hallway. Lights out was only 20 minutes ago, but she knew 76, that 'wizened old fart', was waiting just outside for her, ready to burst in if he heard the sound of gaming or late-night snacking. Years later and he still thought he was the boss. 

_'Gawd, leave already...'_ she thought, and to her relief, his heavy footsteps retreated down the hall.

Hana whipped off the covers, already dressed in a pink and green plaid shirt and a black vest top with a pixel rabbit emblazoned on it. She hopped out of bed and quietly slipped on her flats, grabbing her bag and sliding the door open. A quick peek revealed the hallway empty. She lightly hummed the Mission Impossible theme to herself as she tiptoed out, making her way to the watchpoint entrance. 

"Out like a light." she whispered, too cool night air greeting her.

Light buzzing came from her pocket and she jumped a foot in the air. She whipped out her phone, and glowered at the message staring up at her. 

[Hola, mamacita. You on your way?]

Hana slammed the phone icon and called the number. A pickup in one ring. "Dammit, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." came that smooth as caramel voice that, even now, made her shiver in such a good way. "Just wanted to check in on you. I want my gamer girl."

"Ugh, don't be gross."

"You wearing that pink and green skirt I like?"

"And what if I am?"

Sombra laughed, tinkling bells and teasing grin. "I like that one. Shows off your legs."

"Ugh, I said stop being gross!" Hana shot back, cheeks burning red.

"Aw, you're blushing! That's awfully cute."

"I can't help it, you--" The brunette paused. "Hang on. How the heck do you know that?"

Her ears twitched at the familiar electric crackle and shimmer of Sombra's cloaking technology. "Been here all along."

Before Hana could reply, a pair of warm lips enclosed over hers. Her snappy comeback dissolved into nothingness at the feel of a tongue ghosting over her own, and she was still left swooning as the hacker pulled away.

"Miss me, _mi pequeña polvarón_?" she purred. "Because I missed you."

"How long were you here?" asked Hana, trying not to let her state of fluster show.

The Latina chuckled, curling her fingers around Hana's chin. "Long enough."

"Whatever." The gamer tried her best not to hum happily at Sombra's touch. "So, where are we headed?"

Sombra's only response was a smile and a beckoning finger.

-/-/-/-/-

Hana had to give her credit. Subtlety was definitely Sombra's strongest suit. She'd absconded with one of Talon's jump jets and landed it just outside of range of the base's sensors. Takeoff was smooth and silent, and soon they were off, soaring across the sea with no one the wiser.

"We should be there in less than 45 minutes." said Sombra as she flipped the plane to autopilot. "You need anything, my love? Water? Snacks?"

Hana reached inside her bag and pulled out a bag of D.vas. "Got my own."

Sombra stared. 

"Hey, they pay me a shitload to endorse these and I get like ten crates a month. I might as well eat them." Ripping open the bag, she grabbed a handful and shoveled them into her mouth, affixing Sombra with a cheese dusted grin. "Lucky for me they're actually delicious."

"...You're so pretty." smirked the hacker, making Hana blush and eat faster.

Sombra strolled to one of the lockers and, to Hana's intense shock, began undressing. Her jaw hung limply as crumbs fell onto her lap, eyes threatening to pop out of her skull as she looked over the Talon operative. Her smooth, hazel skin gleaned like a jewel, a pair of silk black panties with frills on the waist encircling her ample bottom, complimenting her matching bra. "Holy shit, what're you doing to me." she whispered.

"If you're gonna stare, try and be more subtle about it." laughed Sombra, not even bothering to turn around.

It was the power move of the year, if not the decade. Sombra knew what she had, she knew how to flaunt it, and she knew Hana wouldn't react. Because then it would mean she could lord it over the gamer for at least the rest of the year. All she could do was stare, fidget, and curse the gods of eros. 

Sombra pulled on a pair of purple fishnet stockings, a pair of denim shorts, and a purple and blue off the shoulder crop top that exposed her flat stomach. Hana's snacks were forgotten in her hand as the hacker stepped into her boots and spun around, flashing a flirty wink. "Well? What do you think?"

Hana, still dumbstruck, said nothing.

Sombra chuckled and sat next to Hana, plucking a stray chip from her hand and munching it. "Good chip." she said, closing the Korean girl's mouth with her free hand.

-/-/-/-/-

"We've ariiiiiiiiiived!" crooned Sombra as she hopped back into the pilot's seat, setting the jump jet to descend.

"That's great!" Hana said, buckling in. "Where?"

Sombra was infuriatingly silent, causing Hana to pout and cross her arms.

But her mood dissipated at the sight of the Hanamura Arcade coming into view.

"OH MY GOSH!" she hollered. "I love this place!"

"I figured it would be good for a date." Sombra said as she activated the cloaking and landed the jet a ways away from the arcade.

Hana laughed loudly, awkwardly, her face heating up again. "Who-who-who said this was a date?"

"Me. I wore my date underwear, so it's a date."

Unable to object, Hana took Sombra's extended hand, the two racing off to the arcade, eager to play. But Hana knew, and placed her hand over her hammering heart. Sombra had already won the toughest game of all.

"Stop staring at my ass, Song." purred the hacker. 

Despite her best efforts.


End file.
